


Prelude:A Paladin story

by DonovanEllis15



Series: The Paladin [1]
Category: The Paladin: adventures of Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanEllis15/pseuds/DonovanEllis15
Summary: In a secret world of assassins, mercenaries and spy organizations there is one name that is feared throughout all.  The Paladin: The greatest warrior to ever live. This is her story as she works with a global peace keeping force to kill threats to dangerous to let live.





	1. Prelude

Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Whether it be the circumstance of wealth, power or life it’s always the same. These words don’t speak truer than Ben Stan. He is a leader of a faction of the NRA. We have strong evidence to believe that he illegally sent a cargo plane full of military grade weaponry towards a group of Cuban terrorists that have been staging a “rebellion” for weeks. Naturally, it was nearly impossible to catch him in the act and this wasn’t his rodeo with the law either. So it was all up to me. As I watched over is penthouse my partner James was playing lookout seeing what I had to deal with.  
“Huh, you may actually have your work cut out for you. I count at least 20 men and of course, there are cameras but the Gearheads already have them on loop. You sure you don’t need me?”  
“I’m sure I need to sneak in not break in. I’ll be fine.”  
And just like that, I was off. It took me 5 minutes but I arrived in Stan’s office just in time for him to come back to it. Before he even could turn on the lights I have him in a headlock with a sai to his throat.  
“I’m a licensed medical practitioner. Tell me everything about the weapons you sold or else I will make sure that you die by a thousand cuts.”  
I honestly expected a lot of things from this encounter: sadness, pleading even urination but he simply said one thing.  
“Can you stop with the theatrics and help me already?”  
Adrenaline filled my body as I partially avoid a strange liquid from hitting me. The liquid quickly burned a hole in the floor as I saw a dark figure on the ceiling. I have to take off my gauntlet before it burns. In quick response, I fire a small volley of bullets from my silenced pistol as I dodged more ooze. The figure quickly moved towards Ben’s desk while it held its shoulder in pain. It was by that time I finally got a look at him. He looked like as if a psycho and cosplayer had a baby. My new playmate had a tight full body grey suit with claws and a spider emblem on his chest. It also had glowing green lines throughout his arm and shoulders with green eye contacts. The goods news, he had a bullet wound in his upper left shoulder. Despite the pain he decided to drone on.  
“I see your skills are definitely worthy of your title.”  
“I’m glad I made your expectations but I suggest you surrender before I show you the full extent of them.”  
“I honestly wish I could but you troubled one of our assets. I simply can’t leave well enough alone now Paladin.”  
“You know my name but I simply don’t know yours.”  
“Archane: the last name you’ll ever hear.”  
Ben then simply responded by saying.  
“Can you stop talking and fight each other all ready? I’m paying by the hour here.”  
“Your skating on very thin ice as it is Ben I suggest you shut up." He turned to me, "Sorry some people just don’t know how much work it takes to banter with 2 people who are trying to kill each other. You know?”  
“Look man I understand completely. Please continue.”  
“Now where was I? Oh right, killing you.”  
He then fired a couple of weird balls of a strange substance. I managed to twist back and pull out my bo staff that crackled with electricity. By twisting my staff I deflect them all and swung at him. I hit is torso but before I could deliver another swing he flipped off the wall and dodged another swing. He then shot a thick string of sticky stuff to lift himself and put me in a stranglehold using my staff. However, I pushed a button on the staff to contract it. I then hit him with a palm strike to the stomach while stealing it back. As he recoiled in pain I saw that he had a glint in his eyes. He then crashed through the window and shot another thick string of sticky stuff at my shirt. The weight instantly sends me careening out of a window!  
I’m barely able to shoot my grapnel gun into a wall. Once I got myself situated I saw that Archane was somehow stuck to the wall. He quickly went up the broken window. I didn’t bother going after him. I knew that by the time I got up there he would be gone. I instead headed back to James.  
“I saw the whole thing. Are you mad?”  
“More frustrated. He’ll be scattered to the winds in hours.”  
“Don’t worry as my grandpappy always said there is more than one way to skin a cat. You know with a crappy mission like this I guess there is only one thing we can do?”  
“You mean the thing we always do after a crappy mission?”  
“Exactly. We’re going to Mama’s," he said enthusiastically.  
“Fine, let’s go back to Titan,"I admitted begrudgeingly  
Titan is hard to describe. I mean where can you begin? I guess from the beginning. Titan was first initiated in 1955 by many of the United Nations at the time. They decided that the world needed a group that could hold up the very sky if it fell, to do what needed to be done and most importantly to stand the test of time. Titan was soon created as a way to deal with the evil of the world covertly and proactively. It’s been almost a year since I joined. I’d say I was used to it but that would be a lie. There always seem to be some new place that I never heard of.  
As we went to our base we discussed all of the important issues at the time.  
“Okay so you mean to tell me that Dragonball is not your favorite anime?”  
“Look James I already hear enough screaming when I interrogate someone I don’t want to watch 5 episodes of it. Besides Gurren Lagan is way better.”  
“While I do always appreciate your opinion Sarah your wrong.”  
Along the way every agent that passed us thanked him or said hi. Everyone else either ran away from me or awkwardly left. We finally made our way to Mama’s. Mama’s is a sort of like a mess hall of Titan. They were all chain restaurants of sorts that was ran by a women called Chloe Berenson a.k.a. Mama. She has been labeled a legend among Titan for 20 years. There food is to die for. If Titan ever fell I swear to every god out there I will keep it safe is. We were luckily enough to have her in the same base as us. As we waited in line we finally got to see the grand woman herself. She was a short African American woman with her braids in a hair net. She looked at James with utter delight.  
“Hi, James! I’m guessing you and your friend want your usual?”  
“Of course Mama. I would be happy to.”  
I then responded.  
“I would appreciate it a lot Chloe.”  
“Coming right up.”  
James was soon eating spaghetti and meatballs. I was eating the same with broccoli with a small plate and 5 sliders with a soda. What can I say? Gluttony is my sin. Among many others. After we finished James continued.  
“Look while I do appreciate the universal and inspiring message of Gurren Lagan and the impact it had on the people. However I view Dragonball as more over the top and has a more heartfelt message.”  
“James as much as love to discuss anime that mission was a long stakeout. I need some sleep.”  
“Sorry I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”  
After my dinner I went to my home to greet the only man I ever loved. As I opened the door a black Labrador retriever that makes my heart swell up with love greeted me. This was my dog Brutus. I found him alone at an old apartment building. I asked all the occupants and said that his previous owner was a veteran who had a heart attack. He didn’t have any immediate family so the dog just decided to stay near the building out of loyalty. I couldn’t leave well enough alone. It took me 5 days of feeding and taking care of him until he came home with me. We’ve been staying together for almost 5 months now. Brutus always knew how to appreciate a moment. We curled up on the couch watching TV until I fell asleep.  
I awoke to see myself surround in blackness. I realized what was about to come but I did not falter. The blackness swirled around to form a figure of a woman covered in shadow with demonic red eyes. I knew exactly who she was. Sure it was a bit of a dramatic representation but accurate. She was a monster, a person that deserved to die in the most painful way imaginable. Her name was Sarah Walters: my sins brought to life. A person I used to be in a different life. She is a person who I will spend the rest of my life hopelessly trying to redeem. The women approached with a smile on her face as my ears were ringing with separate voices.  
“You’ve failed us! You killed us! Made us suffer! How could you? How could you? How can such a pathetic peace of trash like you even live with yourself?”  
I knew who every single one of them was. They were innocents that I killed indirectly or otherwise. Good people that had far more reason to live then I. Every night and even a little during day I would have the same vision. Sarah approached me.  
“You really think that you can deny who you are? Admit it Paladin, doesn’t matter how much good you do you’ll always be a monster. Your past will always define you. Everything you touch dies. I’m the only ally you will ever have.”  
The voices grew louder and louder until I truly awake covered in sweat and my hand shaking. I didn’t have long to think as I found 20 notifications on my phone. As I managed to read them out I paralyzed with fear. Crap and a half! In minutes I’m out the door clean and filed with that strange thing called makeup. I wore my most beautiful casual as I head into the Titan base running as fast as possible. I finally made it to where I was supposed to go to meet ‘him.”  
Titan has had many grand leaders in its decades of history. However it’s greatest leader was its current one: Morgan Daniels known far and wide as the Dragoon. He was how I was able to join Titan. Of course because of my checkered past we came to an arrangement. I would become a high-ranking agent at Titan with all the sizeable benefits while he keeps me under constant watch. He also briefs me on my missions. Naturally our relationship is complicated to say the least. I try to keep my interaction with him short and sweet. There was always a tension in his words. A feeling that no matter how hard I tried he could completely crush me. Appearing 30 minutes late didn’t help. As I rocketed off I managed to get to his office and give a strict salute with James snickering in response.  
I finally got a good look at him. Psychically Morgan was nothing too much to look at. He was around a 60 year old African American man with a scar near his temple. Still even with his softened eyes had a fire in them. I instantly saluted.  
“At ease solider.”  
“This is me at ease sir. Sorry I’m late sir, I will never do it again.”  
“It’s alright Sarah we all have our late days.”  
He then motioned on and explained what he told James.  
“Anyways after that little hiccup with Ben he will probably in hiding. The only way we can convict him of anything is if we capture the terrorist in the act. Maybe we can convince him to rat out his partner. Luckily we have just found out where their hideout is. I want to send a strike team over there ASAP. In the meantime your number one fan is waiting for you with some upgrades. You and James are some of my best agents so I trust you to care of things.”  
He then looked towards James.  
“By the way did Margaret enjoy the quiche I made?”  
“It was delicious sir her and Lily ate it up.”  
‘That is fantastic to hear. I’ve been experimenting with cooking for a while you know? If little Lily has request I’ll make it.”  
“Thank you sir, it would be honor.”  
All the while I was signaling how much of a kiss ass he was being. After that we simply left one towards my…ugh, “biggest fan.” The way people treat me at Titan come in 3 flavors. Vanilla agents usually leave me alone. Chocolate agents usually berate or try to date me. However, the strawberries are essentially my fan club or people who I’ve saved and want to return the favor. I honestly don’t need the extra attention. I’m a lot of things but never a hero. No strawberry was worse than Wiz: leader of the science of division of Titan aka the Gearheads. As we make our way there Wiz instantly ambushes me. Relatively speaking she was attractive. She had medium length hair that was highlighted pink. She also gleaming earrings and glasses and was almost as tall as I was. It was easy to say that she was excited as her eyes shined with that unpredictable nature that made me scared.  
“Hi Sarah! Glad you came over here. I have some good news and bad news. Based on what you described from this guy he must have quite the chemical set up. The acid he used ruined your suit so we decided to give you an overhaul! Your suit has more armor and we replaced some of your weapons with more upgraded versions. Take a look!”  
I looked at a small rack of weaponry. When I worked with Titan I got free pass on whatever weapon I wanted. My sai’s were a must they were precious to me. I only allowed a modified staff, grapple gun and several smoke and stun bombs. However what I saw was very nice. I saw a new set bombs called glue (probably used from the silk from Archane). My grapple gun was much larger the size of an actual rifle. Also a new gun laid before me. I was completely amazed.  
“I don’t know what to say. Thank you. I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Hey as long as you’re safe then I’m fine.”  
Damn it all why am I surrounded by such decent people. I put on the new suit it fit like a glove. I looked in the mirror to see it. It was black pants, shoes a shirt and long-sleeved jacket with a white sword symbol on the sign. The major difference now is that I had armor on my shoulders forearms, kneepads and soles they were gauntlets too. The mask was comfortable to.Also the new weapons were amazing I fired a few shots of the new gun and quickly realize it shot lasers! The extra-sized grapple gun also was very powerful and could do serious damage. I could drop a lot of bodies with this. In hours we head towards Cuba.  
In 5 we manage to get towards the base with a small strike team with James at the front. James is known far and wide as a legend among Titan with appearance alone. He towered over most with being “6,03” and 250 lbs. He also, for the most part, had grey eyes with messy light brown hair and pale skin. However that was the tip of the iceberg. He was officially dubbed “The Knight” when he joined Titan’s bulletproof assault team: The Artillery. I don’t what happened but James is the only member I’ve seen. I try not to get him to open up. After all he doesn’t even know my past. Even though I’d rather die than admit he was sort of all right to be around. James motioned.  
“Ready to make an explosive entrance?”  
“Sure am.”  
He threw a grenade that turns the wall towards us into powder. We strike fast and hard like sledgehammer as we quickly take out each man non lethally. In minutes James and I spread from the rest of the group to finally look upon the terrorist’s leader. James lifted him up with one hand and said in a practically adorable voice.  
“Tell us where you got these military weapons and maybe you can get time off your sentence.”  
The leader responded, ”Why would I do that?”  
“I’ll, um break your arm?”  
I instantly responded,” And I will break the other one and your legs and your spine and by then I’ll just go crazy.”  
“Okay! I’ll talk.”  
He didn’t talk for much longer as a splash of acid soon covered both James and the leader. For half a minute I heard the of them scream in agony as I saw the leader’s faces sizzle like bacon. Great now I was disgusted and hungry.  
“Aw, it burns! It.. Doesn’t hurt at all,” James cried.  
What did hurt was the compressed ball of super silk that knocks him down to the floor. I turn to see Archane. He simply waved Hi and then pulled out his claws. I pulled out my sai’s as we engage in battle. Archane ran up the wall and stabbed the ground where I quickly leaped back. He then slashed my sai to press on with a claw to my face. I’m barely able to block her claws with my sai as I kick his abdomen. Before I could quickly respond he flipped back and literally stood atop the wall. He avoided a stab from my sai but countered with a kick to the head. I blocked it but Arachne slingshotted himself towards me and knocked me on my butt. He then dusted himself off and raised his gauntlets.  
“I’m ever so sorry Paladin but as they say parting is such sweet sorrow.”  
He would have probably scarred me for life if James hadn’t intervened with a thrown machete. Archane deflected it. James pulled out his shotgun but it's muzzle get covered in silk. Still the distance was covered. James ran over and delivered a flurry of punches that sounded like thunder. He ended with a judo throw that made him land several feet away from me. He helped me up as Archane soon recovered. He raised his gauntlets in fury but at the last moment I threw a glue grenade. Archane screamed with chilling agony as his hands turned to bubbling grease. James then finished him off with a lariat.  
2 days pass by and were finally able to get him talking. He lost his left hand and his right was badly injured. Over time we ran him through facial recognition and traced him back towards about 40 killings 5 years ago. We know nothing he did during the last few years. We drugged him with truth serum to get him talking. I don’t try using it because I like to make a more direct impression on people. Anyways James and I waited outside of the interrogation room with a microphone up and ready. Archane droned on with an aggressive edge.  
“You actually think that was the extent of my superior’s plans? You fools have no idea the true extent what’s coming. For decades you had the power to change the world and all it’s only gotten worse. When Titan dies the corpse it is we will not going to follow your mistakes.”  
Morgan answered, “Who are your superiors? What your intentions?”  
“We call ourselves the Pantheon and were trying to save the world same as you. Were simply just not as patient as you are.”  
He was soon carried away with his venomous threat leaning over. After all is said and done I was ready for some sleep being intercepted by James.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Cuddling my dog, watching TV the usual.”  
“You’re not going to celebrate.”  
“Celebrate the fact we have just went to war with some secret organization?”  
“How about celebrating the fact we're alive and we put some bad people in jail. I think it’s important to enjoy the small victories. Especially in our line of work. Don’t you agree?”  
I can’t help but remember what Sarah said in my dream. How I destroy everything I touch. Every time I have that nightmare I’m shaken I will return to who I was in my past: a killer without remorse. I will forever be burdened by my past but maybe for once I should live for the future.  
“100%”  
We then walked off together to get ourselves another dose of Mama’s.


	2. Paladin:Orgin Story Part 1

“Your past doesn’t define but gives you the starting point for who you were going to be.”  
I once heard that somewhere in a motivational poster. For most people, this it's some quote that changes their entire life. It doesn’t for me mainly because I haven’t been average for a long time. For me, this quote tells me to do the exact opposite. If I ever do tell people of my story I don’t want them to be inspired by it or saddened. When I die it will be as a sinner, not a hero or martyr. But like I said before I was average once. It all started 11 years ago.  
I lived with my aunts for most of my life. My mother died during childbirth and my dad wasn’t really the best parent. My aunts on my father’s side and her spouse took care of me. They supported me through thick and thin and raised me to whom I am. I had a few friends in school and college. I was always an introvert and abrasive. Some people thought I was mean. I’d say I just want to cut to the chase quicker. Plus I’d never been interested in relationships so that didn’t help in the long run. Ever still for a long time my best friend my cousin Jonas Walters.  
He was basically the brother I never had. He was about 7 years younger than me. He always wanted to be the cool kid in school but often at expense of what was important. I’ve been keeping track of his whereabouts recently and apparently he became a lawyer and from what I’ve seen a good one. I only wished that I got to see him grow into a man. I only wish I did a lot of things differently.  
One of the few traits I carried over the years was my willingness to help others in need. In my younger years, I’d learn stories of real-life heroes that would rise above tragedy. That was why I wanted to be a combat medic. That is why I went to medical school. I passed college and medical school with relative ease. The dissections were by far the worst part. I lost my lunch on my first one. I was 25 when I had what I need to join the military. I will admit military training was a different story it was difficult and I barely passed. MMA was hard to get used too. Still, I made it and it was a little fun. I made a couple of friends there. My superior, Jasmine was a huge Digimon fun and we'd often talk. The military was something I enjoyed. Titan was big and crazy there was always some new ridiculous threat to take care of. However in the military everything was so routine and we took care of each other. Sadly those quiet days soon were replaced with the sound of gunfire. I remember sitting in my bunk where I was just about finishing a call with Jonas.  
“Don’t spend your time idly in college you. Stay above your grades and oh yeah make sure you stay away from frats they are a nightmare. “  
“Jeez, you really are the master of ridding peoples cases, aren’t you? I’ll be fine I’ already got it all figured out. Those professors won’t know what hit them. “  
“Fine, tell the parental units hi for me. Tell them I’m doing fine.”  
“Will do.”  
Before I was about to go to sleep I heard a knock on my dorm. I opened it to see Jasmine standing there. I remember having strawberry blond hair cut short  
“C’mon, were moving.”  
We just started a tour in Afghanistan to try and stop a trade of some sort with two very hostile groups know for less than savory purposes. Now we were finally getting ready. I went quickly to my station as my body tensed. Here came the scary part. The part in which you know if you screw up for even a second you could end up dooming someone’s fate. That was always a thought I didn’t relish. Jasmine was a good friend and luckily gave me something so I could update on their missions and to make sure I had the supplies up and ready for the injured. Over time the updates were getting worse.  
Apparently, the trade was being conducted was the Taleban (a criminal group famous in Afghanistan and Pakistan.) and some group calling themselves The Nexus. Jasmine explained soon enough that in return for drugs the Nexus would bring them… help. There is not a day goes by where I wish what happened next didn’t. I heard the sound of a gun cock. Crap and a half.  
“Turn around slowly. I don’t want to have to he hurt a potential coworker.”  
The last thing I heard on my comm-link was the sound of gunfire. The next hour is spent getting beaten up as the Taleban asked for information. Like any other soldier, I gave them my name, rank, serial number. I brace myself for another hit until they suddenly stopped and snickered until a large Arab man in desert camo comes up and smiles with a smug outlook.  
“Hello, young Fatat saghira (little girl) my name is Aman (peaceful) and I have to say I’m impressed.”  
“I don’t give a damn about your opinion! What the hell did you to my team!”  
He slaps me like I was a dog. I spit up blood towards the ground.  
“You’re not in a position to make demands here saghira so I ask you again. Tell me why you’re here or else you die. Fast or slow its your choice.”  
“Go ahead and shoot that gun. I not giving you the least bit of information.”  
“I do hate when they get snappy. Fine then I’ll simply ask your friend. “  
He snapped his fingers to bring a tied up Jasmine. They held a gun to her head as she sobbed. His smug smile grew wider the more my rage grew.  
“I always do like them tied up. I would hate for something to happen to her. Now surrender and say you’re sorry.”  
I bit down my tongue. With my seething rage I apologized and explained my purpose. I swear Aman was getting off on that.  
“Good, once recognize the rules here I swear I can your new arrangement so much easier if you just stay submissive.’  
He knocks me out and in that moment was only the start of my relationship with pain. We joined the slaves that The Nexus brought over so we could help with production of the Taleban drugs. Cocaine, Marijuana, heroin, you named we fostered it. The only way to get any real food was to essentially pay in sexual favors. Either way that didn’t stop some of the men from forcing themselves on me. The fact I was asexual made the men even happier. Every day was a fresh new hell. My bloodlust grew to unfathomable levels until my hands shook with anticipation. I couldn’t handle it the pain, the humiliation was almost too much to bear. The only mercies we were given was they would give us the bare necessities so we could be more effective slaves. The food was crap but slightly nourishing and we even had a bed. Made the whole decor of the cages so much better. The greatest mercy was simply that we were together. None of the other prisoners could speak our language and if they did they didn't care. Most were either broken or simply lost all hope. Sometimes we wouldn’t really sleep just cry until morning. As the weeks turned to months I remember one day finding Jasmine with a sharp shiv. Her eyes were so dead.  
“I’m sorry Sarah, I’m so sorry I got you into this hellhole. I want this to end Sarah I want it to end it as a human.Not some old dog that will get put down.”  
I remember those stories I read about how my ancestors would have their freedoms taken and turned into slaves. However I know about those great men and women that were born in the face of such a tragedy. Harriet Tubman, Fredrick Douglass: these were my heroes. I didn’t know it at first but I knew I was going to survive. For better or worse. I lay there and said to Jasmine.  
“Listen to me Jasmine we will get out of here someday. I know it’s hard to hold not to give up We’re going to make these bastards pay with their lives no matter what. Do you hear me?”  
“Yeah, Sarah we will.”  
Thus our plan began. For weeks we went around every inch of our prison. We also stole anything that could be used as a weapon. In a month’s time, we had made a small arsenal of shivs and a couple of pressurized balls of the highest-grade cocaine. Then suddenly I heard a smack. I saw a woman on the floor high in the sky as two men with guns started to beat her. No one did anything. They stood there paralyzed with fear. My hands tingled with bloodlust until my mind snapped. My ears roared. I pulled out my shiv and then like some animal I stabbed the neck one of the men. I imagined the shiv penetrated the third and fourth cervical vertebrae and on to the Anterior Longitudinal Interior (bones in the neck). Then on pure instinct, I hit the other man’s face with a pressurized ball of cocaine and like a demon, I tear his jugular out.  
That was the moment that changed my life forever. My first kill, one of many. My senses came back to me as I realized what I’ve done. I had broken my oath as a licensed medical practitioner. I didn’t feel any despair or regret. After 7 months of rape, humiliation and slave labor I finally had the power again. Power over life and death. It felt great. I threw away my gloves to get some that weren’t covered in blood but I knew that I had screwed up everything. It was only a matter of time until someone gave me away. So to avoid any more strife I faced Aman head on. I walked towards him with fiery determination. He looked at me with complete displeasure and I actually kind of liked that. I had finally got under his skin. He quickly regained his composure and continued his smile.  
“You know I always love to try out new ways of disciplining certain unruly workers. However, sometimes I like the old ways to.”  
He brought me towards a dungeon where I heard a couple of screams from crazed women.I may not have understood their language but I could certainly get the message. These women were profoundly broken. And in sense so was I. He brought me to the cell and put me in chains. He then grabbed a whip and played with it. "I admire your will little girl. I never thought that you would ever try to rebel against your masters. I thought I had done an excellent job breaking you. But I was wrong. You may not look at me now girl but I am still a man that learns from his mistakes and that mistake will not be repeated. I'm going to beat you until your life leaves from your body and dump it at the other slaves as a lesson. And I will begin that lesson now." In a single stroke, he hit me with it 2. My rage completely evaporated into pain. I howled in agony and whimpered and sobbed. Pain seared through my very being until I blacked out. Next thing I know my ears are ringing with gunfire as Jasmine is suddenly next to me balling her eyes out.  
“ It’s okay Sarah it’s okay Titan is here.”  
I could barely string any of my thoughts together. Nonetheless, she picked me up and carried me repeating everything was going to be okay. Too bad this was only the beginning of my little odyssey. Then, however, I heard the crackle of fire followed by the sound of explosions. The building comes apart as my world suddenly comes back together again. I could stand on my own again and we were almost out. The buildings support soon gave way and in a last ditch effort, she did one thing I regret even towards now. She saved me by pushing me out the way. She died so I could survive, a monster.  
After everything that I’d been through I had managed to get myself a plane back home in a week. My back still hurts but I at least it won’t get infected. I was literally so close to the plane but then I remember Jasmine’s death, Aman’s smile, and my bloodlust. It sensed that he was still alive. If I knew what was in a store I would have turned back but then again this was all in the past. On that day I made a promise that in a way molded me into who I am now. I promised on Jasmine’s grave I would tear through anyone I had to make sure that my dream became reality. I will take everything from Aman and humiliate him just like he did me. He will suffer a thousandfold what I suffered and then I will destroy him utterly.


	3. Forewarning

I would consider myself a very thankful man. I have a beautiful wife and daughter and one of the best friends in the world and the best job ever. Most people can take years to find themselves but I was lucky enough to have someone to inspire me to become who I am now. My grandfather was someone who fought in WW2 and told of the time he once saved a man who became his best friend for life, sailed across Oceania and fought for civil rights in the 1950’s. He always seemed to have to be an unstoppable force. His funeral was definitely one that hit me hard. I’m talking about him now because spring-cleaning has officially started at my house and I just found his most prized possession, his journal. My name is James Cormac; an agent of Titan and this is my life.

My grandfather was a man who wanted to live to the absolute fullest so he made a journal and filled with things he wanted to do and describe them. After cleaning through the rest of the rooms I laid down to read some of them. After all, Chuck Norris once said that one can learn from history. I read these tales and found myself enthralled with what this man had done in nearly 9 decades of life. I keep reading until I find Margaret at my door. My heart still gets giddy sometimes when I see her. She was nearly as tall as me with straight blond hair, and glasses though she was covered in dirt.  
“Okay next time you better throw rock paper scissors cause that shed is filthy.”  
“ You have 2 psych degrees you could totally win if you wanted to.”  
“Because I thought it would be easy. And only now do I realize with dirt on my face I was wrong. Are you reading the Titan manual again?”  
My wife Margret’s a psychologist and by far the greatest achievement in my life was getting her to put up with me. To the world at large people think that Titan is a taxing agency. But it is really a front to pay for some of Titans expenses. From the beginning, I decided to come clean about Titan as a way to stay honest about the life that I lead. I was lucky to join Titan for my “skills” and well the rest is history.  
“No I’m reading my Grandpa’s journal apparently he had a bucket list. It’s amazing what he was able to accomplish.”  
“I guess he was a strong advocate of carpe diem.”  
“Carpe diem?”  
“It means to seize the day basically live every moment to it’s fullest.”  
“So like how after we finish this cleaning we should seize Lily’s room and go out for pizza.”  
“Exactly,” she said with much excitement.  
I thought about the journal for the rest of spring break. Unsurprisingly death was a common factor in my line of work. I should know better than anyone how close death one could be. I have the scars to prove it. Maybe my grandpa had the right idea. As I go back to work at Titan I discuss the idea with my best friend Sarah Walters, known in the world of Titan as The Paladin. As we engaged in our usual sparring session ( or as others call it me getting beat up).She had on pads with black pants and a white shirt. She also had her hair in shambles but I could still see her face which I would compare to a roasted chestnut. I knew she was usually a jaded person but I knew she could be supportive of my idea.  
“ahahaahhahahahahahha,” Sarah said while holding her sides.  
I look on the bright side in the fact in the near year of my being assigned to her I finally made her laugh. I wish she would do that more often. While I like to think personally that we had a natural relationship we both knew the truth. Morgan Daniels, the leader of Titan assigned me to her as her partner. The whole point was to kill her if she ever turned traitor but luckily I was able never to carry that out. Whiles most probably don’t notice it but there is no one I would rather have by my side.  
“What’s so wrong about having a bucket list? There are a lot of things I haven’t done yet.”  
She regained her composure and explained herself.  
“James, you have a body and skills most men would kill for and a beautiful wife and daughter. You have a job where you save lives, go around the world and kill evil men. You’re the most charismatic person I ever met with having thousands of people respect and you and stand by you. How the hell can you live life more to the fullest?”  
“Well, I’ve never had an avocado before.”  
She smacks her head but before she could kick my ass in another round we heard our phones beep. We quickly went back to the command center to meet the man behind it all. Morgan Daniels aka the Dragoon stood before me. I still get goosebumps talking with him. He looked as if his eyes trapped an unquenchable fire. Still, he smiled with a softened expression.  
“Hello James, Sarah hope you had a good warm-up because you have a very difficult mission ahead of you.”  
“What kind of mission is this,” said Sarah with caution.  
“Remember Ben Stan?”  
“Ben Stan the very bad man,” I said dryly.  
As Sarah face palmed Morgan continued.  
“Well, it’s been about a week since that little scuffle with him but somehow he went to a Titan base in Detroit. He was raving about how the Pantheon is coming for him and that he needed protection. So we gave him a tracker and last time I checked he was held in a safe house. I want you to escort and interrogated him. We could get some helpful information about our new enemies. Ben’s already met Sarah so maybe we can use her to coax the information out of him.”  
“Right… coax,” Sarah said sinisterly.  
“I hope all goes well for you.”  
In about an hour or 2, we were in a car driving to the base in uniform. One of the things that make me famous among Titan is my bulletproof armor. Years ago Titan developed a rare bulletproof material. Using this Titan decided to make a group of powerful soldiers becomes virtually one-man armies. They were dubbed the Artillery and I was a member. They were a like a family to me. But sadly all good things must come to an end and I was alone.  
Sometimes I look at the armor for minutes at a time. I wonder if I keep it as a lesson of the future or as a burden of past nostalgia. It’s ironic I think about what my place is in all of this often before a battle. A lot of people who venture on their path often question the outcome of their choices. After all, when people reach the ends of their lives there is always one question that gets brought up. Did it matter? I stew over that often. I exited the car armed to teeth. My armor was grey with a draconic helmet engraved in it. I was equipped with a machete, shotgun, an automatic, shield and 2 grenades. My feet heard the crunch of gravel. My casual walk turns into a desperate run as I see something that makes my blood run cold and adrenaline spike. The safe house was in shambles. On the outside, there were broken windows, dead agents and shredded cars. The inside was far worse. Every inch we advanced brought another body or a new form of destruction I never knew possible. All around they were these weird hunks of metal, broken pistols and knives. The only words to perfectly describe this mess were.  
“Crap and a half,” Sarah said awestruck.  
The eerie silence is broken when we hear the sound of a battered woman crying for help. Sarah rushes instantly to the sound but from nowhere she is suspended up in the air by a robotic tentacle! I survey to see the glowing red eye of a drone more advanced than anything I’ve ever seen. Instantly I jumped and slashed down on the tentacle until I hear the snap of circuitry. I threw the machete into the hunk of metal it came from and quickly kicked in the drones monitor screen for good measure. My success is short-lived when I barely miss something that swoops down from the ceiling! I realized it was another drone with spider-like appendages with miniature chainsaws. I feel the heat and pressure of those saws as they slice into my armor. The cuts aren’t deep but I’m lucky that it didn’t break. Through the pandemonium, I stand my ground as I use my shotgun as a bat and whack the spider bot away only to empty a couple of rounds into it. Again there is no rest as I hear the whirring of two turrets rattling off from another drone. In haste, I dive into a nearby pillar for cover. My back started to bruise from the sheer force of the bullets I caught. As I heard the drone inch closer I notice a buzzsaw embedded in the wall. In a flash, I use my strength to dislodge the buzz saw and throw it at the drone! I thank my ultimate Frisbee coach as I hear the shredding of metal and circuitry combined with the spurting of oil. When I got back to my list I was going to have to cross off and add surviving a robot apocalypse.  
I motioned towards Sarah to see if she was all right. She coughed and coughed but was relatively fine.  
“What the hell are those things?”  
“I don’t know but I have a seeking suspicion that this has something to do with our new friends.”  
We rushed over to see a woman who was bleeding from a slash in her stomach. Sarah quickly got to work. She lifted her shirt to see the slash and the blood.  
“I need medical assistance, cloth and a report on what the hell is going on.”  
In 30 minutes we have a small unit of agents performing, cover stories, and scanning. As we saw the agent in a stretcher she summons a bit of strength to weakly address me.  
“Those drones completely took us by surprise. About 25 in all in the crossfire Ben left but the trackers should still work. Please take this bring that bastard back here,” she held my hand with pure desperation.  
My mind flashes to that fateful mission that caused the Artillery to die. The scene looked all too familiar to when I said goodbye for a lot of close friends.  
“I will… We will.”  
And in 5 minutes we were off as if nothing happened. Detroit had one of the highest murder and crime rates in the country so a blanketed narrative wasn’t so hard. The transponder beeped Ben’s location as we drove in silence. No words really could describe the horror we witnessed. Sure death was an average part of my job but I couldn’t shake it away. These unknown enemies with barely any information as far as we known barreled through a Titan safe house with tech that was 3 to 5 years ahead of anything we’ve ever seen. If we were going to win against them we needed Ben.We tracked down the tracer to a bar titled “ The lucky duck" known for the presence of the Highwaymen motorcycle gang (There a real thing). We changed into police uniforms as we walked into the bar. We saw about 20 men and women all in standard biker gear there as we saw a list of rules carved into the bar.  
“No guns!”  
That would be endearing if it weren’t for the fact that they all had some form of melee weaponry on their person. We kept moving towards where the transponder was pointing towards their broom closet. I was about to get in but two guys stopped me dead in my tracks. The both had standard biker attire but one was a skinny black man and another was a fat Caucasian man. They stared themselves straight into my personal space and sneered.  
“ I suggest you get out before we throw you out.”  
Sarah then jumped in showing a fake police id.  
“Hello sir my name is Dorothy Smite and this is my partner Derga Mince(I made the id names). We are the Detroit police department. We have strong evidence to believe a suspect called Ben Stan entered here about an hour ago. We’re here to collect him.  
“Well, Dorothy why don’t you make it back to Never-land were you belong. Do you know where you're at? “  
“It’s called Oz and unless you don’t want the entire force of DPD on your to assess you'll surrender quietly.”  
I diffused the situation.  
“This missing person has quite the ransom. If you give him up I bet you can make a pretty penny without even having to shank a poor man on the street.”  
The 2 men looked at each other with smug expressions.  
"Sorry sweet cheeks but your suspect isn’t here. May I suggest looking up your own Asses.”  
Or more likely Ben has bought them off.  
Sarah dripped venom with her next few lines.  
“Then I guess we're not leaving.”  
The fat guy threw a punch at me but I caught and put all my power in my grip. The man crippled his composure and got on his knees. The other man was about to attack I punched him away with my right hand. All the men stood with weapons ready.  
“Here is what’s going to happen. We’re getting our suspect whether you like it or not. How hard that’s going to be is up to you, ”I said.  
To answer the black man was going to strike but Sarah caught his hand, hit his throat and backhanded him. He crumpled. We then stood side by side to greet our multitude of opponents.  
“Just an average day in the life of us.”  
“That is so depressingly true it hurts,” Sarah quipped back.  
I pulled a bar stool off the ground and we charged into combat. I managed to swing the bar-stool and took down 2 men and raised it to counter a raised machete. I twisted out of the holder’s hand and kick him down. Another man raised his bat and hit me a couple off times. I use the bar stool to disarm him and crack it over his right shoulder. I then hear the sound of agony as I saw my partner get to work.  
I saw Sarah pushed into the bar but quickly recover by throwing a bottle at her attackers head and delivering a palm strike followed by a swift elbow. She then grabs a gator pro from the hand of an assailant and uses it to perform a deep slash into his leg. She used it to good work as she trapped a man’s hand and buried it into his torso.  
My fight continued on with my body hissing with pain. As I landed 2 jabs on another opponent a burly man carried a sledgehammer. He smiled a giddy smile as he ran towards me. I pushed myself off the bar to avoid the strike and rolled into another attacker and I quickly subdue her with an elbow to the head. I barely miss the sledgehammer again. I take a chair and again disarmed the sledgehammer out of his hands and broke it over his skull.Then suddenly a chain wrapped around my throat and pulled me into the bar. As I choked two men with brass knuckles were about to give my dentist a nightmare. I pulled as hard as I can to gain control of the chain and proceed to roll out of the way. I punched my assailants in their … privates, which followed with me busting their heads together.  
While I was done Sarah proved her greatest strength. She was like a force of nature as I saw her dislocate a man’s shoulder, slam a dude’s head on the bar, break a man’s ankle and stab a man’s hand. She finished her last man with a volley of palm strikes. We made our way to Ben but the only person to stand in our way was a bulky woman with nunchucks. She flipped them around and around and struck a fighting pose.  
“You’re not getting past me.”  
We looked at each other with tired expressions as ten seconds later the woman is thrown into a table that breaks underneath her. I put down a mental note to put my first bar fight on the list. I kicked down the door of the broom closet and Sarah grabbed Ben who was dressed in formal attire. Scared out of his mind he struggled but resorted to yelling.  
“I already gave you guys 6,000 dollars the other half will come later!”  
“I’m disappointed that you don’t remember me, Stan, I thought we had made quite the connection last week,” Sarah said with her creeping contempt coming through.  
“Who are you?”  
“Remember when I said that you would die by a thousand cuts? I’ll make that promise come true when we get back to Titan. “  
“Why it seems you did such a great job earlier.”  
“Listen here you little shit if you told us that the Pantheon was half as powerful as what you described we wouldn’t be here right now. Those lives are on you,” I said holding him up with fury.  
“I came to Titan because I thought I would be safe. And tonight proved just how much of a lie that was. Need I remind you ass hats that the only asset you have to beat the Pantheon! Because I swear if this all you have then they will crush Titan like an ant. They’ll match you pound for pound and they will make you nothing more than a memory. You want to know something about the Pantheon, know this. Cut the bullshit and don’t hold your punches cause they won’t either.”  
Then suddenly in the mess of words, a small drone appears above us with a red light appearing from it.  
“Greetings agents of Titan, My code name is Hephaestus and I’ve come for Mr. Stan. Further resistance is futile and only result in more antagonistic measures.” 

“If I wanted to commit suicide I can do that myself,” Ben said.  
“You committed suicide the very moment your utter incompetence lead to Titan finding you out. If you don’t come to the Renaissance center in one hour you're next of kin will suffer for your foolishness.”  
From the speakers, we heard the fearful screams of a young man.  
“Dad please save me already, please!”  
Ben eyes widened with fear, which turned into rage.  
“You bastards wouldn’t dare hurt my-.”  
“You know we would Mr. Stan. You are a threat to Pantheon. You know we would sacrifice one to save many. I’ll see you there, this drone will tell you their location. “  
What happened next was a magnum opus of emotion. He cursed screamed and kicked for about a minute before starting to slowly break down into crying. He desperately cried out and pleaded and offered me money and power. And as much as this man annoyed me his reaction is understandable. Because the greatest moment in my life wasn’t how I saved the city this week. It was seeing the first moments of my baby girl Lily. I may be bruised and tired I may die if I do this but as long as I have breath in my body I will use it to help those in need. Because that is what Titan is all about. So in that moment of sympathy I kneeled down and told him.  
“Don’t worry Ben we will help you. We'll get him back.”  
As we drove towards the Renaissance Center Sarah quickly listed off a bunch of plans towards Wiz.  
“How about hacking the drones or make an EMP or something?  
“No good, we can’t hack them but maybe there be enough to make a set EMP but it would take some time to set off. Even if you get there I guess you may have 4 minutes before it can be activated. Think you could set one up? “  
“I can, I have experience with bombs. just talk me through it and tell me what I need.”  
A series of coughs was followed shortly after saying that. "You sure your up to this? You took a hell of a beating," Sarah said. I'll be fine Paladin. I can do this." That was a bit of a lie. The bruises made it hard to focus on anything, I feel like passing out and knuckles feel like they're on fire. Still, I got a mission to carry out. I can rest later. By the time our hour was up, we set up a working EMP. We met Hephaestus up on the top of the Renaissance Center in uniform. Hephaestus met us with 3 drones. One of the spider drones had a knife against Ben’s son’s throat. We walked with while tension thicker than blood filled the air.  
“Surrender Ben to me first and then we will give you his kin.”  
About 10 seconds passed before we gave our statement in the form of a quick draw that would make Clint Eastwood jealous. Sarah let me borrow her gun Gungir and it’s awesome! During the quick draw, a blue laser shot out right through the center of a drone. I got panicked when the knife left a small nick on the boy’s neck. We charged in with guns blazing. I feel the air sizzle as I barely avoid buzz saws aimed for my head but I’m still able to land a couple of shots on the drone and finish by smashing it so hard with my shield that it dents. Sarah threw a volley of glue grenades at her drone and electrocuted it with her staff. I thought the battle was over until out of nowhere, however, Hephaestus voice spoke out.  
“I’m giving you one last ultimatum to give up or die.”  
We turned to see a drone with a huge bomb strapped to it’s back.  
“I tried to give all of you an out, to keep things civil. I hate it when things go wrong. Don’t bother trying to escape or defuse me you’ll all die anyway. As a last bit of mercy, I’ll give you 30 seconds to rationalize your death. Goodbye Tita-“  
Before I could say goodbye to my family the drone shut down. I thought luck was at play but then I realize the lights around us started to blackout and I realize our 4 minutes were up.  
“Well that was anticlimactic,” said Sarah bluntly.  
I couldn’t help but smile and then laugh a haughty laugh as I lay down on the ground exhausted. Hours later we secured Ben and his son in Titan. Ben was less of a tremendous pulsating dick as he was now ready to give us info. All was well as Sarah was just about to finish her debriefing with Mr. Daniels while I managed to get medical attention. I thought this story would end with me watching Looney Tunes when suddenly on my Tv I was alerted that a transmission was being sent to our location. It turned into an image of a Pantheon symbol with three dark heads around them. Mr. Daniels voice spoke with an underlining fire while answering.  
“So I assume you are the Pantheon that’s been causing such a ruckus lately. “  
“Indeed we are,” the heads said in unison.  
“Let me get straight to the point and cut through the bullshit what exactly are your intentions. What business do you have with Titan? You’ve taken lives, stolen children yet you say you’re actions are fair and just. So please explain to me on what merit do you justify yourselves for these actions? On what level did you believe to sacrifice 20 good men was for your greater good.”  
“ Soldiers in the line of duty die all of the time. We didn’t want to act right now but Ben forced our hand. We were simply adapting to the situation. Your agents got in the way while we opted for a more peaceful solution numerous times.”  
“ So what my men were just casualties in your grand scheme?! You call sending your next-gen war machines a peaceful solution! From what I see you’re preparing for war masking it under a pathetic facade of peace!”  
“You know nothing. Do you really believe that peace can be achieved by putting a bandage on the world’s problems? No, the only way to bring peace is to force it. Anyone that gets in our way will meet a swift end.”  
My hospital bed felt like it was on fire.  
“So you intend to force peace on the world, to abandon free will and unite it kicking and screaming into submission. And what makes you think that Titan will stand by and allow you to carry on such a goal.”  
“There is no choice. If you want to go to war then fine but remember. We are the greatest minds and bodies in the world with an ambition that far exceeds yours. If you go to war with us know that in the end, you will bow down.”  
“Titan has stood the test of time again and again. You are not the first enemy to try and beat us and when this war of ours ends we will come out the victor and you will join the ashes of our enemies.”  
“Fine but remember well. Remember that even the Titans with all their power faded into obscurity. Remember this moment and your words because there will be a time where you will regret it with all your hearts.”  
The monitor held up and I could finally breathe again. The pain from my bruises comes fully into fruition and the weight of our proclamation weighs down. When I go back to my home in bandages I instantly write a couple of additions to the list. Something tells me that I was going to dance really close with death yet again. And I feel like a lot more horrors are in store for me so I hope to every god out there that I’m strong enough to pull through the storm that’s coming.


	4. Paladin origin story part 2

If I learned anything from my odyssey of pain is that there are 3 rules to assassination. 2 I still to carry even to this day. The first one is the one of stealth. I’ve realized that over time that stealth was more than hiding amongst others. It is melding in one’s environment. Tone, Body image, adaptability that is truly how one blends into an environment that is how I was able to strap a man to a chair in a cellar I had bought in Dubai. At that point it has been 13 months since I escaped the Taleban had raped me, whipped me and killed my friend. Not a second that went by in those months that I didn’t think of my vengeance. Not as I conditioned my body until my fists bled. Not as I practiced martial artists until I could beat my teachers into submission. Not as I learned to hunt men so well that they could never escape me once I set their eyes on me.  
After that, I’ve been on a one-woman campaign against the group and of course my “master” Aman. Over the course of 5 months, I had killed dozens of soldiers, stolen their supplies and annihilated some of their bases all under the alias “Saytan” (Satan in Arabic). I managed to track Aman and a couple of his allies were based in Dubai for a purpose. A purpose I intended to find out now. Hours ago I posed as a slutty girl at a club. I got in the skimpiest clothes I could find with the expressions of ditz found my target and latched on. All while he didn’t know. This is where I managed to drug one of Aman’s security details that came for a good time. Which brings us to now. I start off the warm reception with the most putrid smelling salt I had. I could have used truth serum to get the information I needed but that wouldn’t have exactly given me any satisfaction. I wanted to hear them squeal as they spill their guts before I spill them literally. He slowly looked up and surveyed his surroundings. Fear flickered in his eyes as he saw a rack full of “tools” I acquired for special occasions like these.  
The room had a blowtorch, bleach, gloves, trash bags, machetes, a bucket of acid and so much more. Everything a torturer needs. Slowly I put on my medical gear as he started to ask various questions. But I simply didn’t respond as I put on my “outfit.” In minutes I had my own makeshift doctor’s uniform. At the start, I felt it was good to try and fuse Sarah Walters into anything I had. It has been so long since I’ve seen my moms, hugged Jonas enjoy takeout from rising sun. At the end that was another one of my seemingly infinite mistakes. In just drew me one step closer to the monster I am now. As a way to cope with what I was doing was in the moment of the kill to see them as nothing more than corpses I was forced to dissect in college. So when I started to approach the man in front of me with a sledgehammer I didn’t see someone scared. I saw a dead man walking.  
“Who are you,” the man said awkwardly.  
“I’m a licensed medical practitioner but you can call me Saytan. I want you to tell me everything you know about your operation or I will remove something from you every time you resist me.”  
He simply spits at me straight on my boot. I raised my sledgehammer and in one fluid motion, I slam the hammer right on his left leg! I heard the “crunch” sound as I saw my corpse convulse in agony and scream. I left him to scream. I soundproof the cellar so no one could disturb me or walk in. In half an hour, he recovered properly from the shock and then spoke through tears about what he his plans were. It took time however as English wasn’t exactly his first language (though I did pick up Arabic just in case).  
“Tomorrow there is going to be a trade. We’re trading some of our drugs for very expensive military grade weaponry. About 4 men each will participate in the trade at 2:00 am near the Port Rashid.”  
I soon loaded my gun and pointed straight at him.  
“Wait please show mercy on me!”  
With all of my bloodlust pouring out I say these final words.  
“I am showing you mercy. I not going to let you live long enough to truly suffer for what’ve you’ve done. That is a luxury I will not share with Aman. “  
Hours later I managed to send him into the bottom of Persian Gulf in pieces. After he was taken care of I slept before I thought of my next strategy. Why didn’t I go back to my family you say? I ask that question more than you think. But every time I close my eyes I see flashes of what they did to my friend Jasmine. I remember every time they gleefully entered into me. Every time I worked myself to the bone only to get enough food to survive. Every time they would beat me one I talked back. So not only did I need to get revenge. I need to make them suffer for even a fraction of the time I’ve suffered. When I wake back up I get to work. When night fell I positioned myself to a nearby building as I readied a weapon I secured from one of my raids. Next-gen military hardware and riot suppression. They call it “Keller’(after Helen Keller) basically a bunch of stun and flash grenades strapped together. Perfect for guerilla warfare. Finally, I simply waited for my future prey to come.  
Then suddenly the 2 trucks came forward and the men stepped out. My tension released in a single bound in a launcher. And at that moment I struck. I fire off Keller into the crowd of men as it went off. I put on my mask as I ventured out. With my silenced automatic I moved in like a monsoon as I methodically killed every single one of them. Shot after shot ran off as I finally ended my massacre with throwing an incendiary grenade into a truck full of drugs. I then drove off with the truck full of weapons.  
And it was at this moment that I tell you my second lesson. True fear is corruption incarnate. Once it infects you it feeds on your insecurities. It will grow fatter until it cripples you completely. Sure it some scenarios it can change you into a raging beast. But if one can control fear of yourself and others then it becomes a far more effective weapon than one should realize. I was afraid of ever becoming a victim again. And in my quest to conquer that I became a cold-blooded killer. Still, I find solace in knowing that the weapons that were supposed to give the Taleban more power would, in the end, be their undoing. I kind of found it funny, so many stories talk about how revenge is evil and how a hero shouldn't do it no matter how much the villain hurts you. But no one tells you how damn satisfying it truly is to get true payback.  
After that little stunt, I laid low until I formulated a new plan. By morning it took me a while but I managed to I was able to get most of the weapons that I wanted and destroyed the rest to give them some sense of confusion. It took me about 4 days I able to find out where Aman laid dormant. He was at a warehouse that he recently bought out and closed down. Over that time however in fear he had constant security. He was careful and afraid. I wish that I had managed to find out sooner but in my mind, I was kind of happy. Because now I had the chance to inflict true despair upon them all. Because despair in it’s truest form is knowing that something bad is going to happen and there is no way to escape or stop it. And I wanted them to know that they couldn’t have stopped me.  
Before I started on what I thought would be my final chapter. And in many ways, I wished that was true.  
“Don’t worry Jasmine. I’m going to avenge you. I’m going to make your sacrifice mean something.”  
I then pulled out an Rpg and fired it straight into the warehouse! The wall completely was blown apart as I entered into the fray. With my grenade launcher, I’m able to engulf the cars that were surrounding the building in flames. I then walked through the rubble I made and threw a host of smoke bombs that completely engulf the area. I barely avoided a mess of bullets as I take cover behind a wall. The bullets flew blindly. My infrared vision goggles provided an edge. Tension tightens my throat as a grenade rolled by my feet but I quickly kick it away. Still, the explosion knocks me back. My eardrums ring profusely. By the time I recover, I see that a least 4 men in body armor recover from my onslaught.  
Using a lot of luck and the element of surprise I blitz one man and quickly fire off 2 times at point blank range with my pistol while simultaneously twisting him to gain a human shield. I hiss as a couple of bullets hit my left side but my armor tanks the damage. They quickly hesitate to hit their comrade I capitalized on that. I shot about 2 more men in the head as I rolled to empty the rest of my clip onto my last target. The pain of the bullets got to me as I lay down in pain. My breath turned ragged followed by me seeing spots. However, I will not let Aman get off scot-free so easily. He will pay for what he’s done. So I turned to my trump card. I slowly took out a syringe of adrenaline and stuck it in my arm.  
My body surged with power, as suddenly my sense grew sharper. My brain tingled with impulses. The pain subsided. In silence, I find cellar Aman’s henchman told me about. I managed to force open the door. Instantly I’m met with a whip that disarms me and wraps around my right forearm. Aman rushed in with a knee but my left hand blocked it but he pulled me in and punched me in my face. He followed with a push kick and pulls me towards the ground. He stomps on my head.  
“Do you have any idea the tens of thousands you’ve cost me over these past few months Saytan! I’m going to turn you inside out for all you’ve done. But not before I know who you are.”  
“The last face you will ever see!”  
I twist my body to quickly put him in a leg lock. I thought I had him until he used his hand to slip himself off. I managed to push the whip and throw it off of me. We pushed off each other as we pulled out our knives and engaged in battle. We slashed at the air at a breakneck speed. Over time cutting into each other bit by bit. We then slashed at equal power in a brief stalemate.  
“To think all of this fear and worriment and I thought I was dealing with an actual demon, not some woman but you have earned my respect. Once you’re battered at my feet I will kill you with my bare hands.“  
“I’ve earned your respect but I want your blood Aman and so much more.”  
We kneed at each other both followed shortly by Aman trying to swipe me from the right but I quickly turn and around and twist my knife to stab him in his right side! I swipe kick his right leg to gain some distance and lunge in with one of my knives. Aman with rage avoided my jab and grabbed an arm. In haste, I counter his blade with mine. He then kicked me again. He screamed as he pulled his knife out and tried to lunge but I move out of the way just in time to just get a little cut on my midriff. He then motioned his knife by turning his blade into a low slash. I kick him in the face.  
With bloodlust pouring out in rivers we gazed each other with true killer intent. Are knuckles turned white with the grips we put on our knives As if we both know that this battle was about to end. We screamed a primal roar as we rushed in like demons. And in one brutal slash, our knives made their final blow that would end all of this. And when it was all over I carried Aman’s unconscious body out with a bloodied right arm.  
Next time Aman woke up he had both of his arms chained to the wall of the cellar. His eyes then followed straight to me as I gave him a look that could freeze water.  
“Now I remember you. You’re American I interrogated almost 2 years ago. I recognize that look of pure rage and stubbornness. I also remember when I cut into you with my whip; you were certainly some on my favorites to break. “  
I punched him in the face and held his throat up.  
“You didn’t break me! Scarred mentally and physically yes but never broken by what you did to me! You’ve only made me so much stronger. And I promise that I will instill all you’ve taught me back to you,” I said definitely.  
I grabbed his whip as I laid down my proclamation.  
“I’m going to introduce you to brand new hell and unlike you I will do an excellent job breaking you little boy. While I’m doing it I want you to answer me a question about your pitiful existence. Who are you?”  
I then whipped him the same as he did me and carried on from there. Day after day I introduced him to a brand new world of pain. Looking at it now I wished I had done things differently. Don’t get me wrong this man deserved to die painfully at that. But the way that I killed him would’ve given monsters nightmares. And this is the 3rd lesson I don’t follow anymore: the lesson of amorality. When I went on my crusade I had originally thought morality would be a shackle. I thought that part of human decency needed to die so that I could live on after Aman. But that sadism that rage in my heart was only a shield to guard me against the trauma I suffered. The trauma I still try to get through even to this day as the Paladin.  
When a week had passed Aman was a husk of a man. He was missing his right hand; his legs were cut up to the point where he would spend nearly his entire life of therapy and surgery to walk properly. His right eye was gouged out and 3rd degree burns across his chest. At least 6 of his teeth were chipped off. Every wound inflicted was not fatal in order to keep him alive. Even I was to let him go now his entire life would be a waking nightmare. But I needed a question answered.  
‘So did you finally find out the answer,” I said maliciously.  
“Yes,” he said weakly.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m weakness incarnate. Even with money and power I still get off on torturing others. In truth, I have not earned anything in life, even the privilege of it. So please Saytan please Sarah ends my suffering. So that I may find some peace in death.“  
“No. I will not grant that mercy. You were born alone in this world Aman and you deserve to die alone by your very own hands. If not then I will continue your suffering.”  
I loaded my gun with a single bullet and handed to Aman. He weakly took it and raised it to his head. He started to cry and took everything I had not to smile in that instance.  
“Thank you, Sarah.”  
He pulled the trigger.  
And like that he was gone. A huge weight left my shoulders though I could still feel the twinge of the pain left before. As I disposed of the body I felt like this was the end of my story. I thought I could close this dark chapter of my life forever. Sadly this was only the start on the journey that would put me on the path of ruin. A journey that would forever condemn the woman you know as Sarah Walters into an irredeemable wench not worth saving. The journey that forced her to chain her demonic fury into an instrument of so-called “justice’. The journey that transforms me towards the guise to the Paladin.


	5. Masks

For those of you who don't know one of PTSD's many symptoms is Insomnia. Very rarely do I get a good night sleep between that and my recurring nightmares. So it obviously didn't help when one the residents in my apartment were having a spat the entire apartment could hear. Since I wasn't exactly the most social person I wanted to leave them alone. While I did not join in the gossip and rumors of my apartment a couple that was living together were almost always brought up. Jason Clyde and Bonnie Whir (Yes I get the joke). They've been having relationship issues for months and taken counseling but it was ineffective. They're yacking and outbursts had been going on for months but now it was starting to get asinine. I finally get up when I hear crashing and screaming.

My mind blazed like fire as it-generated whispers and flashes of a time long past. I swear I could hear Jasmine's voice as my body shook.

"Please, Sarah you need to help her. After all, you know what was like to be the victim and the victimizer. You should know better than anyone right. How do you think I would feel if I saw you now? To know that I gave my life to save a demon like you."

Her whispering fragments invaded my brain until I find myself in my pajamas with one of my sai in hand. I moved toward the door where I heard more screams.

"Did you talk back me? How dare you little bitch! I am not the problem you are! I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you! Don't you forget that" Bonnie said with seething rage.

All I could hear was the useless pleads of Jason. I managed to dislodge doorknob and kick the door in. I tried to be civil as I could without escalating things further.

"Look, I'm nowhere near the best when it comes to relationships but I think I speak for that man there when I say getting the hell away from him."

Bonnie turned to me and was completely livid.

"How did you get in here!? Do you have a knife! Are you trying to rob us?"

Bonnie was in her pajamas with her blond hair in the ponytail. I think I once heard offhand that she was also some kind of self-defense instructor. Either way, she was agitated so the battle was won before it began. Still, I wanted to diffuse the situation.

"I am not trying to steal anything. I just trying to answer an obvious cry for help. So I'm asking you once time leave that man alone."

"You don't get the tell me what to do bitch. Mind your own business!"

"I'm not leaving until you do."

She ran to grab a steak knife from its holder and wields it with her right hand. And this is where I give you a brief lesson on the sai. Back in the day, it was a very popular weapon that started in Japan but soon spread across Asia as a way to combat samurai. Its primary function was to use the prongs as a close-range defensive weapon. I achieve its function by going in close and pushing the knife away enough to give a sharp sweep. I use my momentum to put her in a hold that if carried out would dislocate her entire left arm. As she laid down on the ground seething with rage but I decided to let "Sarah" out of her little cage to finally end this.

"You better listen to my next instructions very carefully. You are going to admit everything you did in a court of law. And please go into great detail. And when all is said and done I don't want you to see, speak or even dare harm him. And if you even think of breaking any of these rules I will know. And try as you might I will find you and break every in your body and stitch it back together again do I make myself clear," I said as my bloodlust chilled everything to a crawl.

I then look to Jason to reassure him.

"Jason go on the National domestic violence hotline and call them. Tell them what happened here and what she did."

He meekly grabbed his phone but his hand shook with fear as tears started to rain down.

"Look Jason despite what you to might have had she hurt you. She put you in a position where you forced to be less than an equal. No one deserves that least of all you," I said with pure empathy for his well-being.

He called the hotline and after Bonnie left I consoled until he asked me to leave after saying thanks.

When I get back I pour some food for Brutus. I brew a little tea for myself. But sadly the start of my morning came to a grinding halt as my phone beeped with a text from Morgan to come to Titan. Time to get to work I guess. Maybe I could get some actual sleep on the plane ride to whatever the hell I'm going.

In an hour I make it into Titan ready for anything. I head into Morgan's office but for once James wasn't there. Morgan gave me a tired but relaxed look as he responded.

"Hello, Sarah today is a very important day for you. Because this is the first mission where we finally take our offensive in the Hidden Wars."

The claim did cause my body to tense. You see a week ago we declared war on what people say to be the greatest that Titan has ever faced: The Pantheon. We've eventually dubbed it the Hidden Wars (I swear it wouldn't surprise me if we had a naming department). But to be fair the ear is warranted. For years Titan has stood unopposed for years but now we finally have a nemesis that can match us pound for pound. The only mercy on our side was Ben Stan: a former member of the Pantheon that's been giving us only bite-sized info on the organization.

Apparently, just like Titan the Pantheon comes in many subdivisions. One of them being called the Trojans: a group of very wealthy business owners in allegiance with the Pantheon. The only known leaders of the Pantheon are 3 powerful people called the Trinity. Their names are Athena, Daedalus, and Odysseus and they've created the Pantheon. To achieve their goal they have been initiating hostile takeovers of multiple criminal groups. So we decided to shift efforts into tracking some of the major crime groups going around.

"Today you and only you will be heading to Russia to quell a bratva civil war. We have information that after its current head Viktor Federov has been killed. And 2 of his subordinates Abraham Federovhis cousin and his right-hand man Roman Popov have been fighting for control ever since. We've finally got confirmation by my sleepers that Roman works for the Pantheon while Abraham simply wants to turn the Bratva into a Your mission: to work with our sleeper to assimilate into Abraham's faction and decimate Roman's by any means necessary. If we fail in this the Bratva is in the Pantheon's control and I'm frankly sick and tired of being on the defensive. I wish you the best Sarah."

Instead of his signature underlining fire was replaced by an utter coldness. Like a part of him had died. I knew when I joined Titan with my tainted profile it's not like I expected the best relationship. But over the past few months, they have shown me such compassion. So it was jarring that he wasn't as warm as usually is even if it's just a facade in the end. What was even more jarring was James. I haven't received contact from him since he went home from our last mission. I knew he was still injured but I had actually gotten used to him contacting me every day. His butchering of modern slang was kind of endearing in a confused puppy kind of way. In many ways, I guess you can say I miss him? Is that the word? Nevertheless, I'm both thankful and angry at myself for forming an actual relationship after... what happened because I know I don't deserve such kindness.

As my plane rode across the sky I for once a silent rest. I wake up right before we were about to land and I quickly reviewed the information that has been given to me. I wasn't going to be working alone on this one. I may still not know a lot about Titan but even I know about the Sleepers. It's basically a term used for any and all deep cover agents but I would always hear gossip of this one person that apparently better than all the rest. Persona: the agent of a 1000 faces. I walk around the airport with a tired but extremely tense position. Jet lag can be a serious bitch sometimes. When entering the Tomsk Bogashevo airport I survey my new environment. James would have probably had to search up everything he could about Russia. I just simply admired the beautiful buildings and caught a glimpse of some statues.

I was less interested as I headed the location set out for me. Persona had told me to wait at the museum of aviation but I was still anxious. So far the Pantheon has thrown me with assassins, corrupt business and drones. Frankly, nothing surprises me anymore. However, before I could reach the museum my adrenaline cranked up to 11in fear as I heard a voice speak in a hushed tone behind me.

"Hello, Sarah. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Before I could thrash the mystery person with my suitcase she motioned in surrender.

"It's okay I'm an agent like you," she said raising her hands in surrender.

My heart shocks itself to normalcy as I got a look at the agent of a thousand faces. She was a couple inches shorter than my 5'09 she had green eyes and light auburn hair. Her expression was completely relaxing and reassuring but it didn't underline the fact that she snuck up on me of all people. Maybe the jet lag was getting to me more than I thought.

"Never thought I would be able to scare you. Though sorry about that I came a little earlier than thought and since we were going to be working together I thought it wouldn't matter. You know first impressions is all that. Anyways without further ado, I'm Persona a.k.a Melissa Steph a.k.a. for this mission Sasha Ivanov."

I was kind of flabbergasted by the minute-long speech but I decided to just keep it short and simple. I doubt we will be meeting again(Unless this chapter gets a lot of reads that is). I held out of my hand as I said.

"Sarah Walters a.k.a. The Paladin pleasure to be working with you."

As soon as we got acquainted with one another we went to the base Abraham had been stashed. She explained that I will be posing as a hitman that's been hired. Apparently, Norman has numerous Pantheon soldiers at his beck and call including a more infamous one called Hermes. So I had to be on mu a game Beneath the bar we entered an underground fight club. We saw dozens of people go absolutely Macadamia nuts against to men beating the absolute crap and a half out of each other. However "Sasha" slipped through all of them as we made our way to a suite which had Abraham surrounded by 4 burly henchmen. Abraham himself was a skinny, 30 something man with spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes in a crimson business suit. I could tell just from looking at him he was trying to assert control before the conversation even began. In kind, I keep myself rigid but dominant.

"Hello, Sasha good to see you again. Have you brought me Roman's location? And Who is this?"

" I got something much better than that. Not only did I do that but I got someone who could end this civil war once and for all. You wanted me to hire an assassin? I hired the assassin or more accurately the Paladin," she said with a perfect Russian accent and shifty nature.

The room seemed to fill with tension as thick as cement. The silence got broken by Abraham as he skeptically looked at me.

"The paladin has been inactive for nearly a year plus there are about a billion stories for people like her. How am I supposed to trust her?"

I then took control as I said an offer impossible to refuse.

"You want proof? What if I bring you the confirmation of the death of Roman. You can bring me the money after I give you his head. If I die no risk."

"Plus I've managed to do some recon and have secured the location of Roman. Cmon Roman trust me since when have I lead you wrong?"

"No, you haven't. But all this feels a little convenient don't you think? I haven't lived this long in the war without taking the necessary precautions. Tell me "Paladin" why have you come to help us. You must know I am fighting to bring honor to the Bratva. If you intend to betray us I will not hesitate to talk you down."

"I only want to shift the scales a bit. But I mean you no harm."

I spend tomorrow performing a firsthand look at Roman's defenses. He had turned his entire base into a mini-fortress. His high rise was at least 20 stories high with round the clock security. Still by the time night fell we had managed to get a clear layout of a solid plan and even a new appreciation of Russian cuisine. I never knew cabbage could taste so good. But as I was laying in wait to pounce on my next victim I can't help to think of what was I truly doing.

When I became the Paladin I simply used it to mask the monster inside for something, anything better. I was never supposed to have any friends or allies. But I never expected Titan to show me such kindness. Despite all my guards I still found people that can stand by me and I am thankful every day for that mercy. I wondered if it was possible for the Paladin to be something other than a mask and wall? Could I truly do that after being buried in the dark for so very long?

I hit the base when the security is weakest and when I know for sure Roman had retired. I had a couple of close calls but I break into Roman's room ready to strike. What was peculiar though was the room was entirely empty. Wiz's scanners said that Roman was here. However, the entire plan went to absolute hell when the all potential exits were locked and from the corner of the room turrets shaped like rifles burst out.

Once again adrenaline makes my entire body pulse. I ran towards the bed rolling and flipping as fast as possible. With the luck of the gods, I manage to fire 2 shots off of Gungnir that managed to destroy two turrets. I duck as I reach the end of the bed providing me for at least a little cover. I managed to use two glue bombs as I run to effectively stop the turrets.

I thought I would get a thick cut of slack but just in case I decided to use the true power of Gungnir. You see I have 2 magazines with 7 shots. However, I can consume one magazine for a shot comparable to a grenade. As soon as the door opens I replaced my magazine and released the shot. A bright blue beam of light completely decimates the soldiers in a big explosion that makes my ears ring. After the ringing stops, I saw the aftermath of my carnage. 5 soldiers dressed in black camo and red goggles were all decimated. I kneeled down to gaze upon the face of a soldier who was at least in one piece. I decided to steal the headset he was wearing in an effort to understand my enemies plans.

"What the hell was that! Squad B go check on squad A."

In haste I managed to pick up the dead agent and use him as a shield as out of nowhere I am besieged by a volley of bullets from 3 soldiers. After the sound of bombardment was over both inched ever closer. So in haste, I gave another handy tool.

"Voice command code: Brutus 669, "I whispered.

The entire hallway erupted in smoke as like a lioness I pounce straight to my next opponent struggling to get control of his rifle. The other men hesitated to draw fire which gave me the chance to gain control and throw him off of me into another soldier. In less than a second, I crouch down on the ground to avoid another mess of bullets as I empty the rest of the magazine on soldier behind and follow up by emptying the rest of my Gungnir clip into the rest of the soldiers. The beauty was I at least didn't have to worry about critical aim. Man, there is no armor like plot armor.

With my 8 assailants now dead I decided to execute a strategic withdraw. I grabbed one of the pistols off the body to fire the next available window. When I emptied the clip I applied a bit of a running start as I crash through the window! I managed to effectively fire my grapple gun into the wall and me basically descent relatively swiftly until I finally crash onto to the nice hard ground. A blinding headache overtakes me as long with a bruised arm. When I recover from my fall I saw 2 more soldiers about to approach. With an exasperated sigh, I communicate with Wiz.

"Wiz, can you please pull up right now."

Before the soldiers could even react a remote-controlled truck crashes into them. It then rolls up to me and opens the driver's seat.

"I better get 5 stars after this," she said dryly.

"Don't worry I will."

I struggled to get into the car as I started to call Melissa over and over but all I got was static.

Half an hour passed but I finally get a call from Sasha.

"Paladin. It was Hermes he attacked us used some kind of jamming weapon. Lead a short strike team to our main base. We moved into a safe house on the outskirts of Tomsk. I'll give you my location and please hurry."

45 minutes later Wiz drives me towards the safe house. It was a large wooden cabin like one of those you find in a commercial I got out to meet Sasha. I thanked Wiz for the ride and promised to give her a glowing review. When I enter Abraham had a gun aimed at me with serious intent. I was starting to get tired of that happening.

" You goddamn изменник (traitor) you ruined everything!"

" Calm down Abraham! There is literally nothing for her to reveal. Besides I think we can all tell just by looking at her she's been attacked," Sasha said pleadingly.

"I was attacked to Roman probably hide behind a secret backdoor or something. Nevertheless, I'm trying to help so please let me because I could be the edge you need from preventing Hermes from killing you, "I said.

Abraham dropped his gun as he decided to listen to reason.

"I just want this entire war to end. If you can do that I promise to repay your debt."

I turned on my comms to ask Wiz a simple question.

"That entire truck is stalked with gadgets isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"A simple guess."

The truck was filled with semi-automatics, night vision goggles, and enough weapons to completely restock me. In less than 30 minutes we had set up an effective perimeter and we were ready for war. Mostly. As I was about to head through the door my head his again with painful ringing. Then again it's better than the voices.

"Do you honestly think you could get rid of me so easily?

I saw that Melissa had appeared once again out of nowhere. Seriously what is with this jet lag?

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean both Abraham and I have decided that we weren't going to leave while everyone else risks their lives. Besides this isn't my first rodeo."

"You don't have to do this. I can still fight."

"I know you can but that doesn't mean you get to fight alone."

Her phone started to buzz and she instantly picked up texted on it for like a minute and then put it back.

"Sorry, that was my fiancé. I promised to answer him at specific times."

"Wait, like?"

"Yes my for real future husband. And he is not a mob boss, drug dealer or trafficker. Just a normal guy with a 9 to 5 job. Isn't that amazing?"

"Well I mean I'm asexual so I wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry it's just that before I met him it literally took me 5 minutes to figure out my real name. Or sometimes I would talk with someone and come out speaking 5 languages at once. I was playing so many long cons that I had lost my sense of self along the way. So being with him gives me the chance to become more myself. Whoever that person might be."

My skin grew goosebumps as I fired a question at both her and myself.

"How do you know if the real you is someone worth being around."

"That's the beauty of life Sarah what you make it who you become is all simply up to you."

I thought about what she said and how much time I've lost through petty revenge. The time I could've spent so much better. I know forgiveness isn't what I deserve but that still doesn't mean I want to waste my talents aimlessly anymore.

"Thank you, Melissa."

"For what?"

"Everything."

We ventured across the forest while I used my grapple gun to gain a mobility advantage. I knew that Hermes and his strike force when our comm links were completely disabled Still I found 2 opponents in signature black clothing and struck. Using the cover of smoke I quickly gouge their throats using both of my sai into them. I repeated the repetition of guerrilla warfare until the body racked up to 7. That was until out of nowhere something, no someone blitzes me out of the air. I barely able to kick him off as we both tumble onto the ground it was only then that I got a good look at the man behind it all. You know they say that behind every great man was another great person. That quote certainly held up.

Hermes wore an army helmet with small almost adorable wings. His boots also had a winged design to sell the theme with various strong pads across his legs but what seriously caught my eye was his weapon of choice.

As a licensed medical practitioner recognized the caduceus when I see it but he had somehow weaponized it. He turned the symbol of medicine into 2 golden weighted batons. We both stood up to measure each other. Which wasn't much as between the jet lag the fall and the previous killings I was dog tired.

"I was afraid I was never going to get a chance to get a crack at you," he said bluntly.

"So what do you guys just draw out of some raffle kill me? If that's true I'm honored."

"No, I wanted to take you out personally after what you did Arachne. He may have been overdramatic but we were friends. I will make sure you pay dearly for getting in our way."

And I thought James and I were an odd pairing. But I didn't have much time to dwell as Hermes sprinted towards me with enough focus to cut diamond. I can tell at a glance that he may have been as fast as me. He spun both of his batons in a cyclone of fury that clash with my staff with such force that my staff gets thrown straight out of my hand.

Before he could close in and shatter my skull I use the same code as before to envelop the forest in smoke. It gives me

Just the opening I needed to implement one of my most crushing techniques. Over my odyssey of pain, I learned many techniques in the art of violence. One of them I've learned was the shattering palm where all of my power is condensed into one palm strike. Combined that with the fact that the head is often one of the most vulnerable parts of the body and the battle is now evened up. As Hermes backed up into a tree with only one baton I attempted to capture him with a glue grenade. He naturally deflected them all but he was much slower now. So in haste, I'm trying to end it with a pierce from my sai.

Sadly Hermes almost reflexively caught my sai and executed a perfect judo throw. Hermes fastly grabbed his baton and was about to end my life. Desperately I rolled out of the way and struggled to avoid more blows to pull out gungir but it simply ended up getting slapped away as my left hand erupted in pain. He raised his caduceus to finally finish the fight. I accepted death with open arms.

But before Hermes could do me in a hail of bullets forces Hermes to surrender in the form of a stun grenade. I turn to see Persona, no Melissa with a smoking rifle as she turns to me. All she does is give a thumbs up signifying a victory.

Tomorrow comes quickly with new changes. Both Roman and Hermes were both gone leaving the rest of the Pantheon bratva easy to convert. Abraham gave me about 50,00 dollars and paid for my medical expenses. And I thought Titan paid well. Sure I may have gotten two names of a very long list of foes to kill me but at least we had ourselves an effective win over the Pantheon.

After a long plane ride back I see another surprise. James was there all healed up with a glorious chocolate cake. Apparently, Lily had gotten a C on her last test and spent the past week getting her grades up. Can't say he isn't devoted. I decided to take a hot shower to close off such a busy few days and as I wiped the steam off of the mirror I didn't look at the monster brimming beneath the surface. But the version that I will probably spend the rest of my life striving to be. And I'm completely fine with that.


	6. The Hunted

Hey, James here and as much as I love continually getting shot at. Sometimes I wish I could have all the fun of the job without any of the hassles of nearly dying every other chapter. And three years ago Titan provided me with such an answer. The annual paintball tournament. Every year that begins and ends every June with 64 teams all gunning for the top. The grand prize is fame a team photo and one wish to be granted from each team member. Now, most would ask why such a secret organization would have a huge social event. If you are, you're a stick in the mud like Sarah, but you have to understand. Anyways our hands down worst leader was Baka Li despite her questionable choices did make many of the social events that Titan does to this day. You have to understand that Titan has stood unrivaled for years, so it was only natural we took little liberties now and again. After the death of the artillery, I felt like it was time to reach out again.

When I entered the paintball circuit, I started with the absolute worst team: The Dogs of War. Before I entered, they had a 10-year losing streak after the first round. When I was done with him, I turned them from last to first within a year, and I honestly gave our enemies a reason to cry havoc. And now with the threat of the Pantheon holding itself in the air, I think it's the appropriate time to let some of that stress go. And let go it did as almost routinely we demolished the competition with barely any effort. We even managed to get through the semi-final battle royal unscathed.

Due to that fact that we were on our best run yet and on the cusp of our 4th straight win we were naturally excited to go to the Range. The Range is a private vacation home to the injured and retired Titan agents can rest their heads. And it will be the canvas of our grand battlefield against our final opponents. The day we were supposed to be shipped off towards the Range I decided to pick up groceries from the store. And as I grabbed myself a box of hot pockets the hair on the back of my neck tingles. As someone who's best friends with the Paladin, I began to have some form of sense when it comes to the wrong type of followers. I rarely bring weapons when I'm not at work. So I grab the only potential weapon I could find. I raised a nearly stale baguette from my cart towards the mystery person.

"Bonjour mon cher James. I see your reflexes are as quick as ever," the woman said dramatically.

My mystery person was Alexandra Pella: leader of the Femme Fatales our main rivals. She is a little older than I was bright red dyed red hair blazing green eyes. I barely interacted with her outside the paintball tournament. Despite our bitter rivalry, Alexandra was by far one of the most intense women on earth. Though I'd lie if I'd say messing her wasn't fun.

"Well, well, well if it isn't you Alexandria. If you're going to ask me for a handicap after the year you've been having then you can forget it," I said with the same dramatic tone.

"Ah, I've wounded James. Can't I buy some milk and bump into an old friend."

"One, You live in Greece. Two, you have no cart and three this is the frozen food section."

"My someone's definitely on edge; your sharp wit is only managed by those piercing grey eyes of yours. Ugh, your wife is a lucky woman to have a true man like yourself," she said mockingly.

"It's more the other way around. But despite that, you still haven't answered my question or did you come hundreds of miles to flirt?"

"Now James I'm hurt I just wanted to wish you well. Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we can't be civil. I honestly hope that you play at your very best. Something tells me that this final match will be one to remember in Titan surely," she said with a venomous grin as she walked off.

I honestly didn't know what to make of that moment. Alexandra is the type of women that would pay you back a thousand fold for crossing her. Her flair for the competition is nearly unrivaled. And I've only seemed to fan that fire. She indeed is capable of anything. Thankfully if this job has taught me anything is how to brave the impossible.

And just like that when morning called the Dogs of War of this year had assembled. Jared, Trayne, Zoe, Madison, Joe, Matt, Grace April and May all arrived, and we talked strategy while on the plane.

"Okay, check it, pizza and wings at Mama's and some beer at Drunkenly Bunkley," said Mai excitably.

"I' can't believe we're at the finals and going to the Range," said Joe, the rookie who had joined Titan about five months ago.

"No way I say we get cupcakes from the Cupcake department," said May the older twin.

"I've never liked cupcakes personally. More of a cake guy and that's coming from a sweets connoisseur," said Matt analytically.

"You shut your mouth cupcakes are life man life I say!"

"I' can't believe we're at the finals and going to the Range," said Joe.

"Honestly I want to know what we're doing for the group picture. Leaning towards Mafia style," said Trayne with one headphone on.

"Now I like that idea! Even got me a suit already. Nice fedora to finish off as well," Zoe one of my old artillery buddies said.

"I think in general we should all hang out maybe see a game any game honestly," said Madison shyly. N

"No!" said the group collectively bringing silence to the plane.

"I' can't believe we're at the finals and going to the Range!" said Joe with his utter dumbfounded excitement.

"Yeah, Joe we know, we were all kind of there, multiple times," said a deadpan Grace.

Jared watched on with silent interest.

We kept going on the plane ride and touch down on the famed base. We spend the rest of the day addressing our fans and answering questions they all wanted to here about out. Questions that will shake you to your very core. A problem that opened up an old scar.

"Yes, that rumor is true. I did once have a small ship in a bottle making career. I just needed something to build a hobby you know? I could remember I could spend hours just making those ships and building them in their little bottles. So one day I decided to try something innovative:multiple ships in one one bottle. I thought it would truly test my beginning talents but then I remember my tweezers slipped and I put a giant hole in the S.S. T. cruise,John Wick Den. Washington and Jackie Chan. And so every time I win it gives me the chance to get one of my precious ships rebuilt. So if no when I win I'm not only winning for my friends and family but also for the S.S John Wick."

The tears started raining down as I went to bed for tomorrow. When mid-morning arrives, the entire Range explodes into excitement as the official Titan archiver Streamer took to the stage. Today he wore a standard news anchorman outfit and customized optima glasses sparking with energy as he continued with his narration.

"And here they are the competitors that have been taking no prisoners for this entire year, the Dogs of War. Leading this all-star squadron we have James Cormac winner of the last year's Titan Awards for the Best shot and best waifu he will be the man to beat if their long time rivals the Femme Fatales have any hope of defeating them. While they have been putting up a good fight they have not been having a good year. But if I learned anything from Alexandra is never to underestimate that woman because she scares the absolute Vishnu out of me! I might regret that last line but right now looking at the present as we embed another great game into Titan's eternal history. But first a word from our leader: Morgan Daniels the mighty dragoon!"

Then we all stood silently as Morgan's very steps quaked the very landscape. He shows off an aura of majesty as the surveys are a grand contest. He then takes a microphone and proves just why he is the leader of Titan.

"Good morning agents it seems almost like yesterday that we were on the presence of such grand event once again, or I could justify getting old. I know of you have been worried over the past few months about the rise of the Hidden Wars. I know you are afraid that the Pantheon will destroy all that we've built. But for just one day this day, I ask you to perform a service for all the ones you've carried out for this agency over the decades. Enjoy every second of this event and make it worthwhile. Life is so full of struggle with many twists and many turns. We may wage war against evil but for once let us enjoy the peace that we make at this moment. Let us celebrate the very reason we all became Titan!"

The crowd erupted, and soon enough we dogs were ready for the show. That sounded way cooler in my head by the way. Now is probably a good time to explain the rules of our contest. To not accidentally reveal our positions we can't hear the announcer give the play by play, but we are allowed comms. Ten members of each team each must cover a good portion of the of the enemy in the team's signature colors. Through the use of paint grenades mini guns and launchers oh my. In the event, you do get covered you will automatically be out of the game. If all the team members get cloaked in the paint, the other team wins. Now here comes the fun part. Each side is required one out of 4 positions. Jared and I were snipers(Thanks for the hunting grandad), Joe, Trayne, and May were scouts that would give us details on the enemy and report back with mine or 2. April and Zoe were Dealers that had more offensive weaponry and dish out the damage. Matt, Grace, and Madison were both defenders who had riot shields to protect them. Besides that a small storage house of weapons, the world might as well had not existed, for we were the only things that mattered in this private place.

The first hour was by far the best in our group's history ending in 8 of the Fatales getting cloaked in our signature black paint. It was almost too easy, and it was. We were finally making our way towards Alexandria, but our leisurely conquest completely ended as we heard the screams. The scream chills us to our cores as it breaks through the silence. I frantically tell everyone to give me their status, and I realize that May and April weren't answering. Desperately I ask them to yell at them to call, and creeping horror gasped my throat as they weakly respond.

"H..elp us.'

Screwing protocol I told Jared to stay ahead and reposition himself.

"Where were April and May last time they reported," said Joe.

"About the far end of the enemy team, defenders I need you in Roman tortoise formation. The rest of you stand back and remember to watch out for enemy mines. "

In minutes we all managed to mobilize as our defenders surrounded me as they circled me in tight formation. My greatest fear came true after seeing that May and April were covered in scarlet paint, the signature color of our rivals. Could tell that my team wanted to move, but I went in as they all expanded the circle. I grabbed May's twitching body. Tears welled up in my eyes with flashes of "that" mission as I struggled in vain to get her to at least answer at least one question.

"Who did this?"

May in vain tried to talk, but her breath was slowed down to a crawl. And she stopped moving.

"Noooooo!" I howled with such rage that the entire forest shook.

My mourning was stopped when it was interrupted by the sound of paintballs colliding with polycarbonate, and I realized that if it weren't for Madison, I would be out. With quiet fury, I borrowed her shield as I made my way towards my unseen opponent. It didn't feel like Alexandria there was no flair no competition. This felt predatory and quiet yet familiar in a sense. I ran across the forest forgetting how light my body felt without the burden of armor still I lose track of the shadow. No one else saw her either. As I return to my team to strategize. Morale had been shaken a bit with Joe looking the most squirrely of them all. I instead rally them and make our next move. It took me a couple of minutes, but I found out what

"Okay, rally up the team I just figured out where Alexandra might be hiding. I want all of you to be on your A game now."

"There is only 2 of them left James this was a lucky shot at best," Trayne.

I then looked at him with every nerve in my face pulsed.

"Need I remind you Trayne who we're dealing with a soldier! You think this is some lucky shot!?"

Jared quiet put his hand on mine, and I backed off as his silence spoke words more eloquent than Shakespeare.

"Sorry, Trayne it's just that. Alexandra went to me a couple of days ago saying this would be a game to remember and I'm afraid that might be the case today."

I don't know it feels like something fearful is coming towards us at any time. Still, as a combined unit, we ventured onto the most dramatic stronghold available: storage house.

We didn't suffer any more casualties and my hypothesis on Alexandra's location. We managed to avoid the traps that littered our expanse. Jared kept himself at the back to make sure we had another someone left in the game if we were to fail. We skipped across the mines that littered the field which made me wish I took dance classes like Trayne with the pose of an acrobatic Beyblade he twirled through the obstacles. He ended his grand ballet with a double backflip onto the front of the door. We were forced to give major applause. It took us a while, but we did get to the door all in one piece. With our defenders at the door, they were meant with a literal barrage of paintball that forced Matt to land straight on Zoe grabs me just in time. With a silent thank you between the two we got ready for the battle of our lives. When we truly made our way inside our siege was met in kind as we heard the sound of a grenade being rolled into our favor. I use the butt of my rifle as a golf club, and with a perfect swing it explodes the other end of the room into a crimson red, but our defenders managed to guard against the splash zone.

Our dealers soon switched in next with a volley of bullets that cover some of the room in obsidian. I thought that we had won, but it seems that Alexandra finally turned herself into a literal one-woman army, Her riot shield guarded her body as she snickered with a sly smile.

"That's more like it. I was almost afraid that my assailant would have ended you all!"

She then puts out a submachine gun and starts emptying the paint rounds on us! Once again our defenders intercept the bullets, but she simply threw another grenade above them. They reformed again the guard us from the blast. We thought we had found our calm in the storm, but Alexandra used the opportunity to shower them with paintballs. In a single stroke, our defenders were all taken down.

You ever have those moments where the world just slows down, and you are just waiting for you to return to reality? Well, let's just say that I took advantage. I have a habit of being able to turn my anger into a single target. Using my pistol, I roll into the opening and then cleared my mind. Once again the world fades as like a video in slow motion as I plan the shot in my mind. Alexandra with deadly seriousness was midway through her next What followed was the pulling of the trigger.

The grenade exploded in mid-air salting it in maroon hue. Taking advantage of the changing situation I ran towards a blinded Alexandra and carefully doing a judo throw that only envelops me in minute splotches of paint. I aimed my pistol right at her while the rest of the team comes in.

"James you always find new ways to impress me. It makes the game so much fun and even more irritating."

"Who did you send against us?! I know it isn't one of your teammates. Might as well spill now since your game is over," she said laughing weakly.

"No this game of ours is never over! I stood unopposed in the light of achievement for oh so very long. But the game grew so boring so sad. From the very first time I saw you enter the ring I knew you would be my rival. Winning was never the same for me again. I could finally evolve, improve get stronger. Ever still the coppery sting of defeat was too strong stunk too much. It practically drove me crazy! So I got an edge. I got someone who could truly match you blow for blow. Someone who could finally make you feel defeat as you've had me! But just because I hired him doesn't mean I can't try with all my might to get the last laugh!"

The entire speech made me not spot a detonator that she had in her left hand! Luckily and unfortunately Trayne placed it and pushed me out of the way covering his body. The room erupts in ruby red dye. When my senses finally return to me all I hear is Trayne saying.

"Darn I wanted to get to the end this time around."

His body went limp signaling his departure from the game. My hands shook with rage as again I'm reminded of the mission that took away a group that was once considered my family a group that was picked off one by one and I was the lone survivor. History was a repeat- no no no. I'll be damned if I let history be repeated not when I stronger and now and certainly not again. We've come too far to give up now. I grab my pistol off the floor and use it to finish her off. I then give a rally check.

Zoe and Joe were still left. We made out of the house cabins with every weapon we could carry. We tried seeing if Jared was still on the lookout, but our "friend" had already cloaked him in red. Stress started to prickle my skin while Joe began to lose it he slowly simpered, and the only thing I heard next was Zoe saying.

"Joe watch yourself!"

Shit went sideways as Joe stepped on the mine with his entire body just freezing and his face was pleading with despair, and for a second his face morphed into the pit. I quickly shake my head as it felt like it was getting scratched. And then an epiphany entered in my brain. What if maybe I joined the circuit not just for fun. What if I pushed the Dogs so hard not because I wanted them to win but maybe as a messed up way of making sure something like "that" night never happened to the anyone else I cared about. And maybe it was my way of trying to relive the event and fixed what was broken.

I know it's pathetic, but you have to understand. Scars never really go away, but it's just what we do when tragedy takes place that makes us stronger than ever. And besides, aren't the purest joys in life the ones we take for granted the most. With renewed vigor, I dropped the gear I had and took out the shield and as I looked at Joe's terrified face, but I reassure him one thing. That everything will be alright. I backed up slowly. Once I realized a sufficient distance, I made a full-on the dash and leaped straight into Joe and managed to twist my body to make sure that the splash zone splattered across the shield. As we both ascended, Joe shouted.

"That's it. I'm done I've had it. This is way more than I bargained for."

He started to hyperventilate so I simply came up with the only solution I could come up with. I slapped him so hard that he rolled a couple of feet and spat out blood. He got back up entirely up, and I grabbed him.

"Listen up well and good! You didn't come so far to roll up and lose. We're here for all the people that didn't make it. Like Jared, April May and John Wick! Alexandra said she wants to make this a day to remember then let's give her a defeat she will remember! Let's show them the real meaning of war! And I know I can do it now that I've got you guys."

We then came up with a plan. The good news was I think I knew who this person was so maybe I could predict my now enemy's next move. In about 15 minutes we went deep into the forest. With a camouflage tarp on top of a tree branch, I watched over Zoey walking with a paint minigun and Joe on support. I would send in Joe, but this was such a big lure that she couldn't refuse. She operated by dealing with the most apparent threat in the vicinity when cornered. But she was soon about to realize that we weren't champions by merely standing by. We're prepared for any contingency. 

We wonder why she appeared, but it was answered when a grenade gets thrown straight at her! Using the minigun, she batted away with a strength that could only be replicated from a member of the Artillery. On the return stroke, she opens fires that blacken the trees in black(Okay I ran out of synonyms sue me). Even with the setup, we made I only got glimpses of here, but I already know who she was. Joe scanned the area to make where our predator laid, but through the scope, I could see that he was right now avoiding a flurry of paintballs. Considering I couldn't hear anything I assumed they were silenced shots. Still, this gave a Zoey a way to move forward based on the sound of the shots. Combined that with me on the lookout and this game would soon end.

As I looked at the scope of my sniper, I saw a terrifying sight. A loaded paint grenade launcher picked up and before I could even utter to get down all things went to hell for about half a minute as scarlet clouds cloaked the surrounding area. Dark thoughts entered my mind, but they were answered when my body was splattered by ebony pellets that make me fall from my vantage point and crash towards earth. Next time I open eyes out of the list I see my Maroon opponent which held a machine gun and riot shield. I was now facing my friend and partner tied to the moniker of the greatest warrior ever to live. Sarah Walters the Paladin has entered the Femme Fatales and joined the fray.

"It was a good game James, but it's time for your surrender is inevitable. Give up now, and I'll make it painless."

I frantically dive for cover and managed to grab my shield and pull out the Tommy that I had stored behind the tree.

"Why? Why you goddamn bastard! We've eaten, battled and watched anime together! And yet you still fire at me? What did she promise you, Sarah? What the hell made you some whore for the enemy.?

"Alexandra gave me an offer I could never refuse. She made me sign up as an understudy and saved me for the very bitter end. If I win here, not only will Brutus get a new bowl, but I will have chocolate cake beyond compare! I'm sorry James, but all the anime in the world can't make up for the ooey gooey chocolate cake of my dreams!

As a return statement, I threw a grenade her way that she blocked and made my comment known for all the people watching including her. 

"I'm sorry to say Sarah, but this victory is ours doggone it. And no one is taking this away from me. Plus Sarah I think it's time to answer the question everyone's been waiting for. What happens when the unstoppable force when goes up against the immovable object."

We both stood our ground bracing ourselves for the battle ahead. I wanted to keep the range advantage, but I knew her speed would surpass mine. I was better at handling a shield better than her, so I think now the speed gap was almost even. Taking advantage, I fired again and again until the rest of her shield was covered in black. With her vision blurred in coal black, She ditched the shield and used a large amount of ammo to cover my shield in an onslaught of red. Next time I get room to attack she's gone. Her presence still lingered over though like a bad onion. My senses went into overdrive as I almost reflexively roll and guard my back as it gets cloaked in crimson yet again. However, this was where she made a critical error. I knew where she was now. Using her starting trajectory the world fades away again as I throw a grenade right where it came from.

An ebony explosion takes place as I run towards the sound. At first, I thought she had simply vanished, but then my hairs pricked. Sarah is an assassin through so in many ways she's predictable in how deadly she is. Like striking from behind. I raised my shield as Sarah crashed her boots against my shield from above a tree. As I push her off of me. She quickly recovered she did a low sweep and tried to disarm me but to gain even further distance I unleashed a backspin blow with my shield. She didn't falter and use the rifle in hand to have an offense. Still, I soldiered on and forwent my defense in favor of a knee. She guarded against my tremendous knee. Sarah tries to pull a gun on me with her left arm, but I grab her arm and fling it over to my right side and twist her weapon out of her hand. I move on to end this with my pistol. Sarah with the glint in her eyes hit me with a palm strike so powerful my hand throbs in pain, and I drop the gun.

Nevertheless, I persisted tanking hit after hit and barely being able to block. With a feeling of finality overtaking us we both let out a primal roar that makes the forest itself quake! 

"SAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

"JAAAAAAAMMMMMEEESSSS!!!!!"

Sarah finally can pull herself off me, and we look to see our guns had been kicked away in the struggle.

We both stared into the fire of each of our eyes with what felt like an eternity. The world slows to crawl as we made a desperate dash for our pistols and in seconds the ring of gunfire ran out. For a second I thought I was out, but then miraculously I realize that Sarah was covered in back paint and the ending bell rang out. In relief, I laid down the grass as one by one my team returned to me and lifted me signaling that the Dogs of war were the winners once again. My team carried me all the way back to the range where Streamer once again narrated over our victory.

"And once again the Dogs of War claim another victory thus ending another spectacular, amazingly punny, bombastic tournament! Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some affairs in order. Good night folks."

Two days later I am sitting with my wife on our bed as we relished in a pirated copy of the team photo, final match and repaired S.S John Wick. And as I laugh with her as we stuffed our faces with popcorn, I think of what I remembered during the game. And like I said before scars never really go away. Tragedy can leave you as a husk, but I chose to surround myself with my friends and family to survive. I took, new hobbies and new activities and made new memories and sometimes one day. I hope Sarah gets to experience that joy as well someday.


End file.
